EP greases lubricate under highly loaded conditions and require highly effective EP additives to prevent scoring and welding. Thiadiazoles are compounds that are effective EP additives. U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,557 discloses thiadiazole/poly(ether)glycol complexes. Although these complexes are excellent extreme pressure additives for greases, their high surface affinity to metals surfaces produces coatings that generate undesirable discoloration of copper and other non-ferrous metals and block the ability of antiwear additives to reduce wear. The invention herein teaches specific lubricant additive composition in which these thiadiazole poly(ether)glycol complexes do not have negative impact on wear and corrosion while maintaining the exceptional extreme pressure properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,427 (Dresel et al.) discloses a grease formulation having additive system that contains 2% molybdenum compound (dihydrocarbyldithiocarbamate, MoDTC or dihydrocarbyldithiophosphate MoDTP), about 2% thiadiazole derivative and requires an assortment of other additives.